Till Death Bloody Death tears us apart
by Cliona777
Summary: Arrange marriage to a werewolf, how well is this going to go? Some vamp elements to it but not that many. In the Vampire section cause I couldn't think of any other category for it.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer waited in the living room

_There are so many stories about a girl being married off to a vampire so I thought I'd do one about one being married off to a werewolf. Please review!!_

Jennifer waited in the living room. Still. She had been waiting for two hours but apparently her parents had something so very important to tell her. Bruce their butler had told her three times that they were on their way. Getting up Jennifer went to the window and looked out, finally her parents cars drove up the driveway. Annoyed she went to the front door to meet them. Her mother, who wasn't very tall, still had her blonde hair though now it was streaked with grey, few wrinkles marked her face and she smiled seeing Jennifer.

"I'm so sorry we're late dear, we had so many little details to work though for the party tomorrow night." Mrs. Redmond said and kissed Jennifer's cheek.

"What party? I didn't know you were having one." Jen replied as her father came in taking off his coat.

"Mostly a last minute thing, we'd been trying to get these people together for months." He said, Jennifer's father was about ten years older looking then her mother but his eyes still had that twinkle to them.

"I'll go out then, stay out of your way." Jen shrugged and followed them into the living room.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. We want you to be here, there are a few people we want you to meet. That you'll need to meet." Her mother said and Jen raised an eyebrow.

"I need to meet? Why do I need to meet them?" She asked sitting on the couch rather curious now.

"We want you to meet their son; rather you'll need to meet their son." Her father said and Jennifer held back a laugh.

"You're not seriously going to set me up on a blind date with your friend's son?" She asked smirking.

"Well not exactly, technically you've already been set up." Jennifer's mother said and Jen frowned.

"Already been set up? So you picked a restaurant and a dress for me?" She asked and her parents exchanged nervous looks.

"Its more like an arrangement really. We own his parents, from long ago. A marriage to their son was the price." Jennifer's father said gently and Jen frowned more, slightly panicked now.

"You have to be kidding, an arranged marriage? What did you owe them that you would give me to them?" She demanded getting up and pacing.

"We owe them your life." Her mother said and Jen frowned more trying to wrap her mind around what they were telling her.

"You owe them my life, how?" She asked softly.

"When you were born, you were so sick, the doctors weren't sure what was wrong with you. The Lyndon's are powerful, they got you the best doctors and into the best programs." Jennifer's father explained and Jen sat down.

"So you agreed to marry me off to their son?" She asked.

"Gabriel is four years older then you. He's the head of his parents company and a very nice young man." Jennifer's mother said.

"Four years older? So he's 22? Great I'm sure he's going to love being engaged to an 18 year old who's still in high school." Jen snapped and stood at the window.

"Actually Gabriel is very pleased with his parents choice." Her father said and Jen just frowned more.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen looked over her dark brown hair, it was straighten and slightly pulled back off her face

Long chapter I know but I got excited well I was writing it. Sure Gabriel seems like a nice guy in this chapter, but future chapters…who knows. Please review! Ideas comments?

Jen looked over her dark brown hair; it was straighten and slightly pulled back off her face. She kept the make up minimal just a little mascara to highlight her green eyes. Her black wrap dress was nice she had to admit; it was short sleeved but had a deep V that highlighted her breasts, and hugged her curves. Figuring she had procrastinated long enough Jen got up and headed out of her room, down the corridor towards the stairs downstairs. Movement out of the corner of her eye startled her. There was a man, a very good looking man there. Tall at least a foot taller then she was. He had dark hair, and stunningly good looking. His face was dark but his bright blue eyes warmed it a little. He grinned a little looking over Jennifer who stepped backwards against the wall.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The man said smoothly and Jennifer relaxed just a little.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here, the party is downstairs." She said and he smirked nodding.

"I know, I came up here looking for you." He said and Jen frowned a little.

"For me, why would you be looking for me?" She asked then it dawned on her.

"Your Gabriel, the soon to be husband." Jen said softly and he nodded standing straight and coming closer.

"Yeah I'm Gabriel. I wanted to meet you alone, without my mother flitting around." He said and Jen couldn't help but smile.

"My mother would be doing the same." She replied and Gabriel smiled at her, Jens breath caught in her throat, god he was beautiful.

"Lets go downstairs, I'm pretty hungry." He said and stepped aside so that she could go first. The party was in full swing there were about forty people there, food and wine being served and people chatting. As Gabriel handed her a glass of wine Jennifer realized she didn't know anyone there. Reaching for the glass she frowned as Gabriel pulled it away a little.

"Should I be giving you this?" He asked and she knew he meant her age.

"I've just been told I'm being forced to marry you and you don't think you should be giving me a drink?" She asked raising an eyebrow; he just smirked and gave her the glass.

"Let's just keep it to one glass so your parents don't kill me." He said and Jen shrugged a little and took a sip.

"At least then we wouldn't have to get married." She said and Gabriel shrugged back at her.

"I don't really mind, it's about time I get married anyways. You come from a good family, you're beautiful. Besides your mother gave birth to four healthy children which is exactly what I need. The only thing that bugs me is that you don't want this, well that and your still in high school." Gabriel said and Jen was very tempted to throw the wine in his face.

"So I'm just some sort of baby making machine? Maybe I don't want children did you think about that?" She snapped at him and his face darkened as he stepped closer.

"Keep your voice down, everyone here thinks we're happy to be together." He said deeply and Jen shivered a little.

"Did you ever think about what I wanted?" She asked softly no longer angry just frustrated as hell.

"You're a girl naturally I assumed you would want a few kids. Your mother told me you don't really have a career in mind which is fine with me, I make enough that you don't have to work if you don't want to. I was hoping that would mean you would stay home with our children, I don't like the idea of nannies." Gabriel said his hand finding its way to her back and stroking it calmingly. As much as Jen hated to admit it, he was making a little sense and that hand felt good on her back. Shaking her head she sipped her wine as her parents and another older couple came over to them.

"Oh good you found each other." Jen's mom said beaming obviously pleased that they were together.

"Took me a while to find her but yes." Gabriel said and Jen gave her parents a half hearted smile.

"Well we just decided that the wedding will take place next week. We're going to do it here at the house, it will just be easier." Jen's mother said and Jen suddenly felt light headed.

"A week?" She whispered and ran her fingers through her hair. A week, as in seven days? She thought to herself. Never mind the dress and the invites who said she even wanted this, or wanted this so soon? Gabriel gently plucked the wine glass from her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"A week is too soon, two weeks at the earliest. I'm sure Jennifer would like to pick out a dress, see my apartment and house. There are too many things to do before the wedding to have it in a week, and I want her to be able to have more choices about the wedding." He said and Jen felt like the wind was being knocked out of her, he did listen to what she was saying earlier. The two older couples, Jen's parents and who Jen assumed were Gabriel's parents exchanged looks.

"That's cutting it rather close to the…date." Gabriel's father said and Jen frowned a little.

"Date of what?" She asked, Gabriel just gave her a little squeeze.

"I'll explain it later, let's get some food in you, you look like your going to faint." He said.

The rest of the evening dragged on for Jen, she met way too many people to ever remember their names. They all seemed to know a lot about her considering she'd never met them. Finally Gabriel took her up to her room, he went to open the door to go in with her but she shook her head.

"There's no way your coming in here. You've been really nice considering…everything but I think I need some space." Jen said softly looking down as she took off her shoes.

"Of course, I'll come by after school and pick you up. We'll get some coffee or something, then maybe you'll let me show you my place since that's were we'll be living." Gabriel suggested gently and Jen shrugged.

"I like coffee, and who says we'll be living at your place? Maybe I'll hate it and want a different place." She said more or less just to be difficult. Gabriel just smirked and leaned down quickly giving her a quick light kiss on the cheek.

"Then I'll buy you a new place." He said before taking off down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer couldn't wait until first period was over, her best friend Linda was in her next class and she wad dying to tell her

Jennifer couldn't wait until first period was over, her best friend Linda was in her next class and she wad dying to tell her everything. The bell rang and she almost ran to the French class room, Linda was there waiting and Jen grinned.

"Oh my god do I have the craziest story to tell you." Linda said and Jen laughed a little.

"There's no way its better then mine." She said and Linda shook her head.

"Mine's way better, apparently Jet MacDonald is going to ask you out to the party on Friday." Linda said and Jen groaned and sat down.

"Yeah finally he decides that and I'm getting married." She said and Linda stared at her.

"Excuse me? You're getting married?" Linda said so Jen quickly filled her in on the story before the bell starting class rang.

"Wow talk about medieval times. So what's he like?" Linda asked after hearing it all. Jen could help but smile a little.

"He's freaking gorgeous, rich and so far seems fairly decent. He's picking me up after school for coffee and to show me his apartment." Jen said and pretended to pay attention to the black board.

"You lucky little bitch, of course you get forced to marry some hot rich guy and get one of the hottest guys in school after you." Linda said before they both giggled.

"I know I should be upset but god it could be so much worse, he could be super old, bald and an asshole." Jen said before the teacher told them to be quiet. Jen went to her next class, feeling a little excited that the day was pretty much half over. Taking notes in History she actually paid attention, history was her worst subject. A knock on the door interrupted the teacher and she went over to the door. She stepped outside into the hall then came back in.

"Jennifer, these are for you." She said holding a bouquet of stunning white lilies. The class erupted into chatter as the teacher brought the flowers over to Jen who just sat their stunned. Looking for a card she glanced around as the teacher grinned and went back to the board. The card was pretty simple: _Running a little late, wait for me outside I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. –Gabriel _Jen had to sigh, it was sweet of him to let her know he was running late, the flowers were a bit much but once again she would be waiting for someone. Story of her life right now it seemed. Jen took the flowers with her to lunch where Linda and a few of her other friends were waiting.

"Oh my god did he send those?" Linda asked checking out the flowers, as Jen sat down.

"Yeah, apparently he's running late and sent them just to tell me that." She said and Linda smirked.

"Oooo fancy and polite. He must really like you." She said and Jen blushed big time.

"A little over the top, he could have just called." Jen said, but was secretly very pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a pretty warm day out, as Jen sat on the bench outside the school by the parking lot

It was a pretty warm day out, as Jen sat on the bench outside the school by the parking lot. She wished she had brought something to change into instead of having to wear her uniform. The uniform wasn't that bad even she had to admit that, white knee socks, a black and navy plaid skirt, and a white dress shirt. Some of the girls wore super tight shirts and rolled their skirts to make them shorted. Jen wasn't one of them, its not that she looked like a nun or anything the skirt brushed the top of her knees and her shirt was loose but it was comfy like that instead of looking like it was painted on. Still she wished she had jeans to throw on. A real nice BMW pulled up to the curb, tinted windows, shiny rims and a few shiny navy paint job, the driver turned it off. Jen looked the car over, it was nice, part of her kind of wanted one but her parents barely let her get her drivers license there's no way she'd be getting a car anytime soon. Gabriel stepped out of the drivers set and Jen forgot to breathe for a moment. He was in a dark suit, white button down shirt and a green tie. He looked amazing, sure he was wearing a suit the other night but he just looked more comfortable in this one. Gabriel grinned at her as he came over.

"Nice kilt." He said with a smirk and Jen wrinkled her nose.

"You wear it then." She replied and Gabriel laughed picking up her bag from the bench.

"Come on lets go, after my last meeting I need a cup of coffee." He said and Jen got up following him to the car.

"I want one of these." She said meaning it to be a joke as Gabriel opened the passenger door for her.

"I'll get you one then, but I'm not getting it painted pink." He said teasing her and Jen looked up at him.

"You can't just buy me a car! And I don't want pink, I like the navy blue." She said a little shocked.

"Fine then we'll have matching ones. I kind of like the idea of an SUV for you though." Gabriel said as she got in. Jen just shrugged then almost got out of the car.

"Shit I left the flowers in my last classroom." She said and Gabriel just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, I sent some to your house too, their in your room." He said and Jen raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to keep my mind on you?" She said slightly accusingly and Gabriel smirked a little evilly as he shut the door. He walked around to the other side and got in.

"Do you have a favorite coffee place or does it matter?" He asked starting up the car and Jen shrugged.

"As long as I can get a vanilla latte I don't care." She replied and he nodded pulling out. They drove downtown and Jen looked out the window at the stores as they past by.

"Let me guess, you like to shop?" Gabriel said as he parked the car and Jen made a face at him.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like to shop." She said and he just looked at her, eyebrow raised and Jen couldn't help but smirk, he looked so hot.

"Okay yes I like to shop, it happens to be one of my favorite things to do." She admitted and he grinned at her.

"Great looks like we're going to need a bigger closet." He said getting out then coming around to open her door but she had already done it. Gabriel frowned at her just a little as she got out.

"What? I'm not allowed to open my own door?" She asked and he lost the frown and shrugged.

"Yeah of course, I just kind of like doing it." He said then took her hand leading her over to the coffee shop. Holding hands was nice, Jen thought but also felt a little weird about it, and he was pretty much leading her around. Gabriel ordered the coffees knowing she wanted a vanilla latte since she had already said so.

"Want to sit inside or out?" He asked and Jen blushed a little.

"Outside so I can smoke?" She said waiting for some comment about her smoking.

"You smoke? How do you smoke?" Gabriel said frowning and Jen shrugged a little.

"I put the cigarette in my mouth and suck on it?" She offered and Gabriel's eyes darkened just a little looking her over, as he bent down a little.

"You suck on it?" He said gently in her ear and Jen got a shiver down her spine but shook it off and smacked him.

"We are _so not_ having that talk right now." She said and Gabriel just laughed.

"You let yourself wide open for that one sweet heart." He said grabbing their coffee and leading her outside to a sunny table.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat quietly outside the coffee place; Jen had a lot of questions but was debating what to ask first, Gabriel looked over

They sat quietly outside the coffee place; Jen had a lot of questions but was debating what to ask first, Gabriel looked over at her thoughtfully.

"You're thinking too hard." He said and Jen wrinkled her nose.

"It's just so…strange, the whole arranged marriage thing. I mean don't get me wrong it was super nice of your parents to save my life, and so far you and I get along great its just…I'm 18 and getting married?" She explained and he nodded.

"I know, if I could put the wedding off a bit I would but it's in the contract." He said and Jen perked up a little.

"There's a contract? What does it say? I want to see it." She said rather quickly and Gabriel sipped his coffee.

"I didn't see it until recently. It basically states the year we're supposed to get married, the rough date and a few other details." He said and Jen frowned a little.

"What, other details?" She said and Gabriel groaned a little.

"You're not going to like it; one of them states that we have to conceive a child within the first year. Another is that I stay running the family business." He said and Jen stared at him.

"We have to…I mean you…a baby…within the year?" She stuttered a little bit and Gabriel nodded a little.

"That's kind of the…I don't want to say worst of it but the one with the most pressure." He said and Jen sipped her coffee.

"What if we don't? I mean who says I'm going to sleep with you at all?" She said feeling the brat in her come out a bit and he leaned over and brushed a finger over her cheek.

"I'm not going to force you, but you'll want to, and I'm hoping soon. Are you a virgin?" He asked quietly and Jen choked a little swatting his hand away.

"That's so none of your business." She said firmly and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're getting married in two weeks; of course it's my business." He said and Jen wrinkled her nose.

"No I'm not." She said crossing her arms and Gabriel winced and sat back in his chair looking away. That surprised Jen a little that he'd be upset about that.

"It's not like I'm a slut or anything. Just two guys that's it." She said and Gabriel shook his head.

"Stop, I don't want the details." He said roughly and sipped his coffee. They sat there again in pretty much silence, until his cell rang.

"Hello?" He snapped into the phone which made Jen feel really bad for who ever was on the other end of the call. He chatted quietly into the phone and she stared off as she finished her coffee. Hanging up the phone he put it back in his pocket.

"Let's go to my place, it's just up the block." Gabriel said standing and Jen glanced around at the buildings, they were all fancy apartment and office buildings.

"Um…okay." She said and got up tossing both their cups in the garbage. Gabriel took her hand and they started walking, his hand was a little tense around hers and Jen glanced up to him. It was hard to see his face since she was about two steps behind him. Hurrying her steps she came up beside him and he glanced down at her giving a little nod to her. Jen gently put her other hand on his arm in an attempt to get him to relax. Sighing he stopped walking and faced her.

"Sorry it's just been a fucked up day at work. I didn't mean to get all pissy about the virgin thing. It's just that I've known about this marriage thing for a while and been keeping tabs on you. I already like you a lot and I'm kind of upset about the other guys." He explained quickly as if he was ashamed to admit it. Jen smiled just a little.

"So you're a jealous kind of guy?" She asked trying to tease him.

"Family trait, all the males are jealous, possessive and usually pretty controlling." He replied and Jen rolled her eyes.

"That's just great, good luck with that." She said and Gabriel smiled just a little.

"Just bare with me." He said and she nodded a little. Glancing down into her eyes Gabriel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Jen was pretty sure he was going to kiss her. She wanted him to, her lips were already tingling waiting for it and she felt warm all over.


	6. Chapter 6

Jen sighed just a little as Gabriel's lips gently brushed over hers, his hand slid into her hair as he kissed her more

Jen sighed just a little as Gabriel's lips gently brushed over hers, his hand slid into her hair as he kissed her more. Jen's head swam as he deepened the kiss holding her close. She pulled away a little to breath and heard a soft growl then looked up at him.

"Did you just growl at me?" She whispered trying to catch her breath, it wasn't a long kiss it was just a little overwhelming but in a good way. Gabriel smirked and kissed her quickly.

"Yeah, you'll find I'll do that from time to time." He said then retook her hand and they started walking again. It took a few moments for Jen to get her head back in working order.

"Wait did you say you knew about this a while ago?" She asked and he nodded a little.

"When I turned 20 my parents told me." He replied and Jen frowned big time.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She almost demanded and Gabriel tugged her a little closer.

"Because you were 16 and probably would have freaked out a lot more then you are now. And please don't frown like that; I like it better when you smile." He said and Jen frowned at him even more.

"Don't be a brat, you would have ran away or done something stupid. I did. I left for almost a year; I ran out of money and had to come back." He said and Jen let the frown go as they came up to the doors of a huge apartment building. Gabriel punched in a code at the door then opened the door for her. The lobby was super nice, all shiny with minimal decoration but what was there looked really good. Gabriel walked over and scanned a white card by the elevator.

"You really ran away?" Jen asked coming over to him as the elevator doors opened and he lead her into it.

"Yeah I was pissed off. So I left for a while then came back, accepted it and got to work. I found out who you were and just kind of kept an eye on you from afar. Even went to some of your swim meets. You were good, why did you quit?" He asked and Jen looked up at him shocked as the elevator started its way up.

"You came to my swim meets? Why did you do that?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Wanted to know what you liked and what you didn't. Figured it would make it easier for me if I knew more about you." Gabriel said and Jen turned quiet leaning against the elevator wall. It stopped on the last floor and he got out.

"Come on, let me show you around." He said and Jen stepped out looking around. The place was massive, huge ceilings, staircase. The living room was huge mostly surrounded by windows over looking the city. There was a huge flat screen TV, brown leather couches that looked pretty comfy. There was a dining room table with eight chairs around it elegantly set with a candle holder and a small vase of flowers. Gabriel led her through a doorway into the kitchen which was also huge. Marble counter tops, gas stove, and island with a few stools around it. Nothing was stainless steel though Jen noticed which was kind of weird for an upscale kitchen like this.

"I'm not much of a cook, I usually order out." Gabriel said and Jen nodded going out into the small hallway, at the end of it were two doors.

"The one on the left is a bathroom the one on the right is my office." He said then lead her upstairs into the first door on the right was a huge bedroom. King size bed, a small desk, a fireplace with a flat screen TV above it. Gabriel opened one of the doors inside the room to show her a big walk in closet.

"I'm going to move some of my stuff around so that you can put your stuff in here too. Or we can remodel whatever you want." He said and Jen nodded unable to speak since she was so surprised at the size of everything. Going into the bath room, she let out a little squeak. The tub was huge with jets, you could easily fit three people in it, and the shower was all blue tiles with glass walls and a rain shower head. Two sinks at the counter and of course a toilet. Gabriel smirked coming up behind her and slipping his arms around her, tugging her back against his chest gently.

"I can't wait to see you in that tub, surrounded by bubbles, maybe a glass of wine, some candles." He said gently and Jen smiled more.

"I'm excited; you might never get me out of it." She teased and he smirked again kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm going to try and get you in that shower with me at least once." He said and Jen shivered as his arms tightened around her.

"You might, if you're lucky." She teased and he turned her around slowly, leaning down and kissing her.

"How about now?" He asked and Jen smiled.

"hmmm how about no?" She said and he picked her up putting her on the counter between the two sinks.

"Even if I say please?" Gabriel almost purred against her neck and Jen glanced to the shower, it might be kind of fun. She went to kiss him when a doorbell rang downstairs. Gabriel growled again, this time louder and deeper. Jen tensed just a little, its was a little scary but she kind of liked it too. Gabriel kissed her quickly and helped her down.

"Guess I better see who that is. Why don't you go check out the living room?" He suggested and Jen nodded a little. He left the room first and Jen sighed needing a moment to collect herself. She seemed to need to do that a lot around Gabriel.


	7. Chapter 7

Come on guys I wrote 7 chapters and posted them all in one day I totally get reviews for that

**Come on guys I wrote 7 chapters and posted them all in one day I totally get reviews for that!!**

Jen left the master bedrooms and checked out the other rooms upstairs, one was a bedroom pretty nice but pretty plain, and she figured it was a guest room. Another smaller bedroom was empty but had a pretty view of the city and a small closet for some reason Jen could see it being a nursery and gave herself a shake before going to the next room. It was just a bit bigger then the last room and had a pretty white desk and a laptop box. There was a bookcase with no books and a nice white comfy chair. The last room was a bathroom. Jen headed downstairs to see who was here. It was a young guy around Gabriel's age, but a little less put together looking. They were sitting on the couches talking intently until the other guy looked at her. Gabriel glanced over his should at her.

"Hey, I'm going to have to go out for a bit. Do you want to stay here or should I take you home first?" He said getting up and coming over to her. A little disappointed Jen shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, depends on how long you'll be I guess." She said and Gabriel stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm not really sure, could be a few hours. Why don't you stay here then we'll go out for dinner. Get your parents to send a maid over with some of your clothes." He suggested and Jen nodded a little.

"Okay, maybe I'll call Linda, my best friend to come over or go out and meet her?" Jen said even though it some how came out like a question. Gabriel nodded a little.

"Sounds good, just don't spend too much money." He said smiling as the other guy headed to the door. He made Jen uneasy just the way he moved and she stepped closer to Gabriel who slipped an arm around her.

"I won't spend any money I don't have much with me." She replied and Gabriel grinned kissing her.

"In the left night stand there's a blackberry and some cash for you." He said and Jen looked at him surprised.

"You're giving me money and a blackberry? Why?" She asked even though she wanted to run upstairs right now to see it.

"Because I want to be able to get a hold of you and because I don't want you to ever want something you can't have." He said then kissed her again.

"Just call me if you have a problem. Oh and one of the building keys is in the nightstand too. The code for the door is 8681" He said heading for the door. Jen waiting maybe two seconds after the door shut to run upstairs and went to the night stand. The blackberry was there with a piece of paper with the number on it. Underneath the phone was a bunch of neatly folded bills along with the white building card. Jen turned the blackberry on then counted the cash, there was a thousand dollars. What the hell would I need this much money for? She wondered then called her parents house asking that some of her things be brought over. After that she called Linda.

"Hello?" She answered and Jen grinned.

"You'll never guess what I'm calling on and where I'm calling from." Jen said and quickly gave Linda the address. Luckily the clothes arrived first and Jen changed into jeans and a black halter top. Linda called from downstairs.

"I have to figure out how to let you in." Jen laughed. After she got Linda in they ran around the house looking things over, except Gabriel's office Jen had a feeling he didn't want anyone in there.

"So your fiancé gave you some money lets go spend it!" Linda said and Jen shrugged as they got in the elevator.

"I dunno its weird, spending his money." She said and Linda rolled her eyes.

"He obviously wanted you to, so let's go." She said. The girls spend the next two hours walking around downtown and doing a little shopping. Jen was careful and bought two tops then a few things for the house like expensive but delicious coffee beans which she thought Gabriel would like and some yummy smelling candles for the bath. It took her a moment to figure out the phone ringing was hers and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Jen said and heard Gabriel chuckle a little.

"Took you long enough. Where are you?" He asked and Jen smiled just hearing his voice.

"At Bloomingdales. Are you coming home soon? I'm getting hungry." She said and Linda rolled her eyes at the sweetness of Jen's voice.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, if you're done come on back and we'll go out to eat" He said and Jen nodded a little.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." She said before hanging up and Linda looked at her.

"You're totally falling for him." Linda said and Jen shook her head.

"There's no way it's been like two days." Jen said and then blushed.

"Okay maybe a little." She admitted.


	8. Chapter 8

Jen got out of the elevator with Linda, and glanced around Gabriel was in the living room, suit jacket off, and taking his tie

Jen got out of the elevator with Linda, and glanced around Gabriel was in the living room, suit jacket off, and taking his tie off well talking on the phone.

"You lucky bitch, he's so hot." Linda whispered to Jen and Gabriel glanced over to them giving a little wave. Jen inwardly sighed, she was a lucky bitch. He hung up the phone as they came into the living room.

"Linda this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is Linda my best friend." Jen said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, did you keep her from buying the whole store?" Gabriel asked smirking and Jen made a face at him.

"Didn't have to, she was pretty good." Linda beamed back at him, quickly looking over his body which Jen didn't like. Gabriel kissed Jen's cheek.

"We've got reservations in an hour, why don't you go get dressed." He said and Jen looked over what she was wearing, black halter top, dark jeans and ballet flats.

"What's wrong with this?" She asked and he smiled.

"Something a little nicer, our parents are joining us." He said and Jen groaned.

"Great, sounds like fun." She said sarcastically and Linda smiled.

"I'll go then, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Nice to meet you." She said then headed for the door. Jen waited until she left then looked at Gabriel, who was unbuttoning his shirt.

"We're going to a restaurant downtown so it won't take long to get there. Go get dressed." He said and she headed for the stairs with him right behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Getting dressed too." He replied. Once they were in the bedroom Jen looked through the clothes that were brought over and picked out a nice black skirt that would go with the halter she was already wearing. Gabriel took off his shirt as he went into the closet and Jen nearly drooled at his back muscles, and then noticed a number of scars running across his back. Curious she went into the closet and run a finger over one of them; Gabriel turned quickly and caught her hand.

"What happened?" She asked softly and he shrugged.

"Used to get in a lot of fights." He said kissing her hand then letting her go. Jen frowned a little but went back to the bed where her skirt was and undid her jeans. Checking that his back was turned she pushed them off and reached for the skirt. His arms came around her from behind and he took the skirt from her hands and tossed it on the bed. Nervously Jen stood there as he held her and put his lips to her neck.

"I'm very tempted not to go to dinner." He murmured and Jen blushed feeling his hand move down her stomach to the top of her lace booty shorts.

"Our parents are waiting." She said softly and Gabriel pushed his hips forward a little just so she could feel that he was hard against her ass.

"So is someone else." He growled softly and Jen sighed a little loving his hands on her.

"But…we shouldn't…" She attempted to argue as his hand started to work its way up her shirt now.

"Doesn't mean we don't want to. And I'm pretty damn sure I want to." He said and Jen closed her eyes and his hand cupped her breast through her bra.

"But I'm hungry." She whispered and he chuckled pressing himself against her ass more.

"I've got more then enough to fill you up." He said roughly and Jen nearly fell over just from the sound of his voice. He let her go suddenly and headed back to the closet.

"Put something on before I rip those panties off of you." Gabriel said and Jen quickly pulled on the skirt even though she was tempted not to just to see if he would follow through on his threat.


	9. Chapter 9

The restaurant was nice and Jen sat next to Gabriel and with their parents

The restaurant was nice and Jen sat next to Gabriel and with their parents. His parents were really nice and everyone seemed to get along nicely. The food was fantastic and Jen was nice and full by the time they sat around sipping coffee. The restaurant was pretty much empty by this point and Gabriel's father cleared his throat a little.

"There are a few things we should set straight now." He said and Jen gave him her full attention.

"The contract still holds strong and all the conditions will stay the same. But there's something you should know Jen and there's no real easy way to tell you." He said and Gabriel tensed as if waiting for a blow, Jen glanced to him then back to his father.

"Gabriel, your father and I are…different sort of men. We're part of a club, a society I suppose you could say that goes back generations." He started and Jen frowned a little bit.

"Like the mafia?" She said trying to understand and Gabriel sat up a little more.

"Not like a crime mafia no." He said and Jen glanced around the table.

"Okay will someone just tell me?" She said and Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but his father was quicker.

"We're werewolves." He said simply and Jen's blood ran cold, this wasn't funny nor anywhere near what she expected. Gabriel reached for her in an attempt to get her attention. Jen stood up and pushed his hand away.

"The growling? I thought that was just something you did! What the hell is this supposed to mean?" She demanded and Gabriel jerked her roughly back into her chair.

"Calm down. It's not that horrible, you could be marrying a vampire." He hissed and Jen stared at him.

"There's no way…" She started unable to get it through her head that they were serious confusion and panic ran through her. Gabriel opened his mouth and growled a little and Jen saw that his jaw moved just a little and his teeth seemed to grow. Jumping up she ran outside before he could grab her again right now he terrified her. Leaning over a fire hydrant she attempted to breathe and calm herself down. Of course the perfect guy had to have some flaw but she was hoping it was leaving the toilet seat up or not being on time all the time or something like that. Gabriel came out and put his jacket around her shoulders.

"I wanted to tell you differently, but it's not exactly something that's easy to tell." He said and Jen pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed and her parents came out.

"Jen lets just go home, you can ask me whatever you want." Gabriel pleaded with her and Jen stared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She yelled at him and went to her mother who just sighed and hugged her.

"I wanna go home." Jen said to her and she nodded a little.

"Of course dear, but you know this doesn't change anything, you still have to marry him." Her mother said softly and they walked to the car. Jen kept her mouth shut until they were in the car. Gabriel stood outside the car window looking helplessly at her through the window. Jen looked away as the car pulled away from the curb.

Jen curled up in her bed feeling sick. It all sort of made sense now, the growling, the territorial nature, no stainless steel appliances in the kitchen. Sure it all made sense except for the fact that werewolves didn't exist, and her father couldn't be one could he? Jen more or less rocked herself to sleep trying desperately not to think about the fact that she nearly had sex with a werewolf and still kind of wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

Come on guys pretty please review

**Come on guys pretty please review? Anything!?**

Jen got out of her moms car and walked into school, she was already ten minutes late for her first class, quietly she took her seat in the back when her blackberry beeped.  
"Jennifer you know the rules, turn it off please." The teacher said and Jen nodded but looked at the text message first_: I'm sorry I wanted to make it easier on you some how. Please don't avoid me. _Jen turned the thing on vibrate and texted him back. _Don't you think that's kind of a big detail not to tell me? We almost had sex for god sake!_ She texted then hit send and looked up at the board. A few minutes later it vibrated in her lap and she looked down at it. _I'm well aware we almost had sex, I still want to_. _I know you're probably freaked out right now but it doesn't change who I am. It's not like you'll ever see me in that form. It's just important that you know that I am one. Its part of who I am and what I do. _He replied and Jen bit her lip thinking about it and taking notes. She was still pissed about this what was she supposed to do; Jen wondered then smirked a little. _You all were worried about me running away before? Maybe you should be more worried now_. She replied then turned the phone off. Half way through her next class there was a knock on the door, the teacher called for them to come in and there was Gabriel looking worried and slightly pissed. He looked over the room then caught Jen's eye; she shrunk into her seat a little.

"Sorry, just have to talk to Jennifer quickly. Wedding details and such." He said lowly and the class murmured. The teacher nodded a little and she sighed getting up and going out into the hall way with him.

"That's not a funny threat Jennifer. I don't appreciate having to come down here because of your empty threats of running away." He snarled and Jen took a step back from him.

"Who said they were empty threats." She snapped back at him and he grabbed her arm.

"It's not a joke; do you have any idea how worried I was that you had already taken off? I knew you had some money but where would you go, where would you stay. What happens if some blood sucker finds you and smells me on you. There's only so far I can track you by smell right now." Gabriel said and she shrunk away from him.

"Okay I'm sorry. I won't run away." Jen said softly and he let go of her realizing he was scaring her more then anything. He ran his hand over his face.

"Please just…I know you don't want to see me right now I don't blame you. But I need to know that you're safe." He said and looked at her. Jen nodded a little and rubbed her forehead, her body relaxing. Gabriel took it the wrong way and pulled her into his arms holding her in a tight hug. Jen tensed up again almost ready to push him off but he smelt her hair and ran a hand down over her back. Without even trying Jen relaxed against him and even put her arms around him. We stood there a moment before he let go of her and kissed her forehead.

"Turn your phone back on for me? I want to be able to reach you if I have to." He said gently and she nodded a little.

"I'm in class though so I probably won't answer a call." Jen explained and he nodded a little. After a quick kiss Jen went back to class, and nobody said a word. The rest of the day past pretty quick and Jen and Linda headed outside as Jet Macdonald the guy Jen had had a crush on for years came jogging up.

"Hey ladies, Jen can I talk to you a moment?" He asked and Jen glanced to him uneasy feeling.

"Um…yeah I guess so." She said and Linda smirked walking a head to leave them alone.

"So I'm sure you know Tim's having this huge party tomorrow, I was thinking maybe we could go together. I'll pick you up around nine." Jet said and Jen shook her head a little.

"I don't think I'll be going." She replied and he smirked.

"Why not? Its gonna be a sweet party, plus I've been wanting to ask you out for a while." He said and Jen groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Look Jet that's really sweet and I'm sure the party's going to be fun. Its just I'm kind of…well…busy." She said not really wanting to get into it and he frowned.

"You're kidding? What are you so busy doing?" He asked and Jen felt a familiar arm slip around her waist.

"Picking out china patterns." Gabriel drawled and Jen sighed as Jet looked him over.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Jet asked and Gabriel gently tucked Jen closer into his side.

"Her fiancé. Who are you?" Gabriel asked tensely and Jen looked up at him.

"Fiancé when the hell did that happen? You're not really going to marry this guy?" Jet asked Jen who sighed.

"Yeah I am. So going to a party with you probably isn't a great idea. He might get all pissed off." Jen said and it was true Gabriel could easily beat Jet in a fight, he was taller, stronger looking plus he had that whole werewolf thing going for him. Jet shook his head.

"Alright, well good luck I guess." He said then took off. Gabriel glanced down at her.

"You look disappointed; did you want to go to the party with him? Not that I'd be any where near alright with that, you being around men in general sets me off." He said and Jen just shook her head.

"I did want to do with him like a week ago. He doesn't seem all that great now." She said truthfully and Gabriel grinned taking it as a compliment. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You know you just staid you were still going to marry me." He teased and Jen smiled just a little.

"Its going to take me a while to get used to the whole…situation. And I think you better get me a ring, you know to keep the creepy guys away." Jen teased him right back.

"That's easy." He said and pulled out a box. Inside was a circlur ring, white gold with a dark sapphire in the middle surrounded by small white stones the Jen had never seen before. The ring was incredible and Gabriel slipped it on her finger no problem. Holding it up a little Jen looked at the white stones and noticed how they reflected the light with a bit of a rainbow and glitter, but the stone wasn't really clear.

"The white ones are moonstones." Gabriel said and Jen smirked at him.

"How fitting considering." She replied and he grinned back at her.

"Its beautiful, thank you." Jen said then leaned up and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Jen woke up the next morning in her uniform and picked up her school bag

Jen woke up the next morning in her uniform and picked up her school bag. Checking the blackberry, there were no new messages and sighed. Her mother came downstairs.

"Already for school? I was hoping perhaps we could go wedding dress shopping this afternoon after school." She said and Jen looked at her.

"Well I was hoping that Gabriel wasn't a freaking werewolf." Jen snapped and instantly felt bad. She had slept horrible last night and was edgy because of it.

"Sorry mom, I'm just stressed and I didn't sleep at all last night." Jen apologized to her and her mother nodded.

"I can understand that. How about skipping school and we hit the spa and go dress shopping instead?" She suggested and Jen perked up.

"That's the best thing you've said in a week." Jen replied. They went wedding dress shopping first, Jen lost count at how many styles and sizes she tried on. She was giving up hope when she spied one on the back rack. It was slightly off white silk, an off the shoulder style, with a low cut front, turning it around it had the same type back with a short lace train. Jen looked at her mom who nodded. Quickly they got her into it and Jen loved it, she pulled the straps up just a bit so they sat on top of her shoulders and glanced to the sales woman.

"Can you adjust it so it's like this?" She asked and the woman nodded.

"Of course, it will take a few days though." She said and Jen looked at her reflection.

"I'll take it." Jen said and her mother beamed. They spent the rest of the day at the spa getting their toes done and a quick massage. Jen was feeling way better and decided to call Gabriel.

"Hey sweet heart, want me to pick you up from school?" He answered and Jen smiled, she couldn't help it she loved hearing his voice.

"No I skipped school today." She replied and he paused.

"Where are you?" He asked a little tensely.

"Well I went wedding dress shopping and now mom and I are just leaving the spa." Jen replied and he sighed.

"You like giving me a heart attack don't you?" He said and Jen laughed.

"I might. Have to keep you on your toes." She teased.

"Well its Friday, why don't we do dinner and a movie or something?" Gabriel suggested and Jen bit her lip.

"Well I was kind of hoping maybe you'd go to that party with me. If it isn't too high school for you? I kinda told my friends I'd be going." She said a little nervously.

"I keep forgetting your only 18 and quiet nights at home together probably don't appeal to you as much as they do to me. Yeah let's go to that party. I'll pick you up around nine. I have to run to a meeting. I love you." He said and Jen froze, what did he just say?

"Did you just…" She started and he chuckled.

"Yeah I did…just seemed kind of natural I guess. I suppose that's not very romantic to do it on the phone for the first time." Gabriel said and Jen smiled.

"I'll see you at nine." She said then hung up. Nine came way too fast for Jen she was still doing her make up when the doorbell rang. Quickly she adding some lip gloss and grabbed her jacket. Her father was already letting Gabriel into the living room and they both stopped looking at her coming down the stairs. She was in a short jean mini and a dark red tube top, her usual party outfit and Gabriel frowned a little.

"Um sweetheart where's the rest of your skirt?" He asked and Jen frowned right back at him.

"I always wear something like this to parties." She replied getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"That's fine when you weren't engaged, I'm not sure I'm alright with that outfit." He said and Jen put her hands on her hips.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to wear it then." She said and he shook his head and glanced to her father.

"Well you will be there with her, which has to help a bit." Jen's Father said and Gabriel snorted.

"Let's go." He said to Jen and they headed out to his car and Jen grinned a little.

"What's that smirk for?" He asked opening the door.

"I think that's the first time I've gone out of the house without my dad telling me what time to be home." She said getting in the car and he grinned.

"That's because he knows you'll only get in trouble with me tonight." Gabriel said then shut the door.

Reviews please please!! I've done 11 chapters in one day and I'm thinking I might do a few more. This will most likely be a super long story at the rate I'm going!


	12. Chapter 12

The party was already going by the time Jen and Gabriel showed up

The party was already going by the time Jen and Gabriel showed up. He looked pretty comfortable in jeans and a polo shirt, much more causal then she had seen him before. He didn't seem comfortable with the few guys checking Jen out and kept his arm tightly around her waist as they went to find her friends. Gabriel also held the booze, beer for him and cider for her. Jen smiled spying her friends and went over them breaking the hold he had on her. She heard him lightly growl as he came up behind her and turned her head giving him a slightly warning look. He just shrugged and kissed her. Jen introduced him to the rest of her friends and they all stood about drinking and chatting. Gabriel kept the conversation going with a few of the guys well Jen talked with the girls. He didn't hold onto her all night but she was always within arms reach. Jen loved how much attention he was giving her well still making an attempt to get along with her friends. Linda looked at her.

"Come to the bathroom with me, please someone's gotta hold the door shut." She said and Jen laughed then started to walk with her towards the bathroom. She looked back at Gabriel and mouthed bathroom to him and he just nodded and went back to talking.

"He's so nice, totally getting along with everyone." Linda said and Jen beamed.

"I know! I was a bit worried cause of the whole age difference thing but it seems to be going good." She replied. After the bathroom they started back to the group when Jet stepped in front of them.

"So Linda, you didn't tell me Jen was practically married." He said drunkenly and Jen groaned a little.

"It's kind of a new thing. Trust me if I had known I wouldn't have encouraged you." Linda replied and Jet looked at Jen.

"Let's just go talk you and me." He said sipping his beer and Jen shook her head.

"If you want to talk, fine but I'm not going off anywhere with you." She replied and he frowned at her.

"I just want to talk, doesn't be such a wimp." He said reaching for her arm and Jen stepped back as he grabbed it.

"Let go of me, are you crazy Gabriel will kill you!" She said and Linda snuck off quickly.

"Aw come on he won't even let you talk to other guys?" Jet said and tightened his hold on her arm.

"Not guys who grab at me. Now let go!" Jen said pulling on her arm and spotted Gabriel coming towards them, looking extraordinarily pissed off. Jen swallowed as he came up and grabbed Jet around the neck with one hand and pushed him against the wall, Jet let go of Jen who stumbled a little by being pulled towards the wall then suddenly let go. Gabriel glanced down at her and relaxed just a little when she looked up at him. Then he growled deeply seeing the hand print mark on her arm from Jet.

"Don't you –ever- touch her again. In fact don't even look at her. Are we clear?" Gabriel hissed at Jet who nodded, everyone around them was watching and Gabriel let him go then swung his arm around Jen and took her outside. Jen could feel the anger roll off of him, and his whole body was tense. Outside he sat her down and paced in front of her.

"Gabriel…" She started but he shook his head still pacing. After about five minutes he stopped and looked down at her. Kneeling he looked over her arm and growled seeing the bruises Jet had left behind.

"I should kill him for touching you." He snarled about to get back up and Jen caught his face between her hands.

"Hey calm down a little. I'm fine it's just a bruise it will go away. Just relax." She said trying to calm him down a little. He kissed each palm of her hand and closed his eyes.

"I hate humans; they never know when to stay away from another mans wife." Gabriel said and Jen raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a human." She said and he looked at her.

"Fine human males then." He corrected himself and Jen smiled a little at him, and then leaned forward a little kissing him. Gabriel grabbed hold of her and kissed her deeply. Jen wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted but when it ended she was some how in his lap.

"Its time to go home. I want to be in bed with you, even if we don't…get to that. I want you asleep beside me where I can watch over you." Gabriel said and Jen smiled a little at him.

"We could get to that…considering I love you." She said and he grinned big time and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Warning This chapter has sexual content nothing too detailed but be warned

Warning This chapter has sexual content nothing too detailed but be warned!!

Jen got off the elevator and headed for the stairs, Gabriel right behind her. She could still feel the heat coming off of him from the situation with Jet. Jen sat on the bed and took off her shoes and Gabriel took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Coming over he leaned down and kissed Jen hard and took them both down on the bed. He made quick work of her clothes and undergarments then sat up looking her over. Jen blushed embarrassed and reached for the sheet but he pinned her arms gently above her head.

"You're beautiful. And your mine." He grinned and leaned down kissing her then slowly made his way down her neck. Jen closed her eyes and even though he let go of her arms she left them where they were. Gabriel ran his lips over her stomach and let out a throaty growl as he smelt her skin.

"You want me, I can smell it." He said as a statement and Jen just nodded a little.

"I want to hear you say it." He said his mouth back on hers and Jen moaned softly.

"I want you." She whispered and he grinned taking off the rest of his clothes.

Jen slept in the next morning nestled in the covers and Gabriel's arms. She was exhausted; they had been at it all night until Jen was too sore to take anymore. Gabriel had carried her into the shower and cleaned them both up before bed. Jen stretched a little waking and felt his hand run from her shoulder down to her ass cupping it briefly and slipping down going for other parts of her body, blushing she moved away, rolling onto her back.

"No morning sex?" Gabriel smiled at her and she shook her head.

"I think I need a few days before we do that…again." Jen said blushing and he chuckled a little.

"Did I break you?" He asked brushing her hair off her forehead and Jen smiled a little.

"I think a little bit yes." She replied and he kissed her softly.

"I suppose I should make up for that with breakfast in bed?" He asked and Jen grinned.

" That sounds good to me." She replied. Gabriel rolled out of bed and pulled on some boxers going downstairs. Jen turned the TV on and flipped through until the news caught her attention. Jet's picture was on the TV and she struggled to listen to the anchor.

"A local high school student was found beaten to death this morning out side river park. Police have no suspects or leads on who could have done this." The woman said and Jen's blood ran cold and she dropped the remote. How could Jet be dead? She just saw him last night. Then her thoughts turned to Gabriel, he had said he wanted to kill Jet, but he was with her all night. Wasn't he? Fear choked Jen as she got of bed and pulled on a robe. She heard footsteps coming quickly up the stairs and frozen as the door swung open.

"What is it? Are you alright? I could feel it downstairs" Gabriel said coming to her quickly and Jen shook her head.

"The…news it said that Jet was…he's dead." She replied shaking and he picked her up putting her back into bed. He flipped through to a different news channel and listened to the story.

"Shit." He mumbled and Jen stared at him.

"Oh my god…did you…" She started and he looked at her sharply.

"Oh sure blame the werewolf." He snapped and Jen got out of bed.

"You did threaten to kill him." She said and he snorted.

"I was inside of you all night there's no way it was me." Gabriel said and Jen nodded a little bit.

"Could have been one of my guys though, I fucking hope not. Stay inside the apartment I've got to go figure this out." He said and Jen gave a shaky nod. He kissed her quickly then got changed heading downstairs. Jen just sat on the bed and tried not to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

Jen cried on the bed for hours, Gabriel kept calling her to check up on her and was pretty worried about her

Jen cried on the bed for hours, Gabriel kept calling her to check up on her and was pretty worried about her. Eventually she gave up answering the phone, and after she didn't answer three times she heard the elevator doors open. Needing comfort she started down the stairs still just in his robe, he caught her halfway down the stairs and cuddled her close.

"I wasn't my guys; I'm not sure who it was." He said gently to her and she nodded feeling numb. She could feel his worry for her and his frustration that he couldn't do anything. Ever since they had had sex Jen was very much aware of his mood as if his mind was connected to hers. Gabriel had always had a good sense of her emotions but now it seemed stronger.

"I'm going to shower, and change. I should go see Linda and the others." Jen said then headed upstairs and got in the shower. The water and being clean did make her feel a hell of a lot better. Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself she went into the bedroom where Gabriel sat on the phone.

"Are you sure...That means they were pretty close…shit." He said and glanced to her as she went into the closet. Jen put on jeans and a loose black off one shoulder sweater and came back out. He was off the phone and looked pissed; she could hear the growl in the back of his throat.

"I can't let you go out." He said and she looked at him.

"Why? Am I a prisoner?" Jen asked and he shook his head.

"No of course not, it's just the people who…got Jet. They were Vampires, which means they knew you were at the party. Which means your not safe." He explained and Jen sighed leaning against the wall and sliding down it to sit on the floor.

"Great just what I need, our wedding a week a way, my friend dead and now vampires are looking for me." She said and Gabriel sighed.

"I know but I'm going to need to hide you away for a bit." He said and Jen looked up at him.

"Hide me where?" She asked and he seemed to think about it.

"I'm not sure, I'll have it figured out by tomorrow morning, but for now I want you to stay in the apartment. I'm going to my office to figure a few things out." Gabriel said and got up, gently pulling her up from the floor.

"Watch some TV, eat something and try not to think about it." He said and Jen sighed a little and nodded.

"I am kind of hungry." She said letting him take her downstairs.

"Eat whatever you can find but tell me if you want to order in. I'd rather send one of my guys to get it rather then have someone else come here." Gabriel said then kissed her forehead. Jen went through the freezer and smirked finding frozen junk food.

"I think I love you ten times more!" She called and heard him chuckle as she started heating up the oven.

**Sorry its such a short chapter but 14 chapters in one day is pretty good I think! No more chapters until I get a total of 10 reviews people!! I crave them!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel stayed in the office for a while, Jen could hear him on the phone when she turned off the TV

Gabriel stayed in the office for a while; Jen could hear him on the phone when she turned off the TV. Stretching as she stood Jen went back to the office and knocked lightly on the door. After a moment he opened it and looked down at her.

"I was hoping we could…hang out a little." She said softly and he smiled a little slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Go climb into bed and I'll be up in about ten minutes." He said, Jen nodded and headed upstairs and took off her jeans before climbing into bed. A bit later Gabriel came up and crawled into bed beside her. Tugging her into his arms they lay on the bed quietly, her head on his chest, his hand stroking her back softly.

"I have a place upstate, a cabin on the lake. I was thinking we should go there for a bit. I'm going to have a few of my men come with me to keep it secure." He said gently and Jen nodded a little.

"Isn't it a little early to take a honeymoon?" She asked and Gabriel smirked kissing the top of her head.

"I was thinking of that to, where did you want to go?" He asked and Jen shifted a little to look up at him.

"Some where warm, possibly tropical." She replied and he nodded a little.

"Stay in a little hut out on the water?" He asked and Jen smiled.

"That sounds perfect." She said closing her eyes.

"Although I don't see the point in going somewhere really nice, when we won't be out of bed that much." Gabriel smirked and Jen smiled a little.

"We do have to have a child within the year. We should probably get started on that." She said and he looked down at her.

"So you've decided that you're alright with that idea. I was hoping you would finish school before we did that." He said and Jen shrugged a little.

"By the sounds of it, I won't have to work at all so what's the point of going to school anymore." She said and Gabriel frowned just a little.

"I'd still rather you finished; your friends are there you need them." He said and Jen shrugged a little. Quietly laying together, Gabriel stroked her back softly and Jen fell asleep against him.

Waking up the next morning Jen stretched and jumped a little feeling Gabriel's arm snake around her hips.

"Good morning. Go get showered up and pack real quickly then we'll get out of here." He murmured against her neck. Jen nodded a little and got up heading to the bathroom. She still felt half asleep as she cleaned up and washed her hair. After putting on jeans and a light sweater she blow dried her hair. Gabriel came in and smiled at her reflection.

"I've got to run to the office for a bit. Just be ready when I get back alright?" He said and Jen nodded a little. He kissed her cheek quickly then went downstairs. After packing a bag and finishing her hair, Jen decided to run out for coffee, it wasn't that far away. Grabbing her blackberry and keys she headed down the elevator. Stepping out on the main floor she jumped when two big guys stepped into the elevator. Panic set in and she gripped her phone as they both smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Gabriel sent us. I'm Gus and this is Jim." One of them said and Jen couldn't help but step back against the wall.

"How do I know he sent you?" She said and Gus glanced to Jim.

"Call him." He said shrugging; Jen looked at her phone then dialed Gabriel.

"Sweet heart I'm a little busy." He answered and Jen swallowed.

"Did you send two guys here? Gus and Jim." She asked shakily and there was a pause.

"Get away from them, I didn't send anyone!" Gabriel said harshly and Jen froze, there was no where for her to go, they were blocking the elevator doors. Gabriel was yelling on the phone but Jen couldn't figure out what he was saying. The two guys just grinned evilly at her as they closed in.


	16. Chapter 16

Jen woke up and tried to take a deep breathe but there was something in her mouth

Jen woke up and tried to take a deep breathe but there was something in her mouth. Opening her eyes she blinked franticly until it dawned on her that she was gagged and blindfolded. She panicked and shifted desperately trying to get up or figure out where she was.

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to fall." A voice said and Jen froze. Shutting her eyes she opened them hoping she would wake from a bad dream.

"Just relax Jennifer; we're not going to hurt you, not yet at least." The voice said and Jen whimpered a little. She wanted Gabriel here so badly; he would come for her wouldn't he? What if he couldn't find her? Jen struggled not to cry and held still. She was in a vehicle of some kind. But not in a seat, more like on the floor but she couldn't feel any seats around her. The ride lasted forever, Jen feel asleep through most of it, they did stop a few times and each time Jen could smell the gas from them filling up. She would have moved to draw attention to the vehicle but she didn't have the energy. Jen had no idea how long they drove for but she woke to hands pulling her up. Whimpering she struggled against them and screamed against the gag. A sharp slap stung her cheek and she became still.

"Don't mark her up too badly, Curtis won't like it." A voice said and Jen couldn't help but wonder who Curtis was. She was carried inside a building and laid on something soft, a bed and her feet were untied and the blindfold was taken off. Blinking she looked around, the room was dark but she could see it was a very nice very traditional bedroom. A man stood at the end of the bed, Jen attempted to shift back in the bed but didn't get very far.

"Relax Jennifer. The faster you do that the faster I can explain everything to you." He said, his voice was silky smooth, too smooth. Jen forced herself to breathe and to calm down.

"My name is Curtis, Gabriel and I go way back. Of course we are completely opposite; being that he's a werewolf, a lycan and I…well I'm not." He said and bared his fangs, instantly Jen knew he was a vampire and screamed against the gag trying frantically to get off the bed to run away but he just grabbed her and tossed her back on the bed.

"I told you to relax. Obviously Gabriel hasn't trained you all that well, but don't worry I will." Curtis said running his hands over her and Jen kept screaming. Grinning Curtis let her go.

"Its going to kill him to know that I had you touched you. I wonder if he'll still keep you after he finds out I was inside of you." Curtis said and Jen started to cry.

"Aw, are you scared he won't take you back? Or do you just miss him that badly." He said grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. Jen screamed against the gag her whole body shaking feeling his fangs graze her neck.

"Relax I'm not going to bite you yet." He whispered then let her go; he went out the door and locked it behind him. Jen forced herself to breathe and eventually did relax. Glancing around she couldn't see anything to get herself free of the binds on her hands. Sitting on the bed she distracted herself by looking at the things in the room. It was daylight but there were heavy curtains covering the windows so only a little bit of light. There were two small lights on in the room only giving out a light glow though. Jen figured since vampires didn't do sunlight she should get the curtains open that might help keep them away from her for a bit. Climbing off the bed she struggled to get them open and only got them open a bit, but enough that she could sit in the patch of light it made. The door open and Curtis walked in. He hissed at the light around her.

"Fine stay there, but there's only four hours until sun set. And then your mine." He snarled and slammed the door behind him. Jen swallowed, and sighed, at least she was safe for now and untouched. She couldn't help but wonder, would Gabriel cast her aside if Curtis or one of the other vampires did rape her? What if she got pregnant somehow? Or if they killed her or left her to die here? Jen sighed and couldn't figure out what to do, she was totally helpless.


	17. Chapter 17

Jen sat in what was left of the sunlight, feeling dazed and dehydrated

Jen sat in what was left of the sunlight, feeling dazed and dehydrated. She blinked forcing herself to stay awake and to figure out some sort of plan. Nothing came to mind other then begging for mercy. It was obvious that this whole kidnapping situation wasn't because of something she had done, but because of something that happened between Gabriel and this Curtis guy. Sighing she thought through all of her ideas, jumping out the window was out of the question, it was too high. Hiding under the bed or closet wouldn't work they would find her too quickly and it would probably piss Curtis off. Maybe if she could find out why he hated Gabriel so much she might be able to figure out a way to make things right. But Gabriel was a werewolf and Curtis was a vampire so even if it was just something small and stupid their differences probably made it much worse. The door opened and Curtis came in with a grin, sitting on a chair by the door keeping out of the sunlight.

"Well I'm sure your curious why you're here so let me tell you a little story about your perfect Gabriel. His family is pretty powerful within their world as I'm sure you know. Gabriel leads attacks on my kind, or at least he use to. Now he just puts the plans together for others to attack us. He's a fierce fighter your wolf, very deliberate at his strikes. Unfortunately for you and I, he used those skills to kill my entire family. I've been waiting for years to find a way to get back at him, he's not very close with his parents so I knew that wouldn't be enough. But then you came along, and he fell for you hard. Followed you before you even knew him, just to watch you. I knew just before your wedding would be perfect, it would crush him to know I took you, had you and possibly might kill you. So here we are, just you and I, and that small patch of sunlight your in. I'm going to have a doctor come and check you out, because if your already pregnant with his child he'll be crushed to find you both dead." Curtis said and stood at the end, Jen was still absorbing everything he had told her. Curtis looked her over and smiled big.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to your body. If you live to see Gabriel again, every time he touches you he'll think of me and what I did to you. Wolves are very terrirotral you know, I wonder if he'll ever touch you again." He said as he, left the room and Jen looked out the window again, maybe jumping would be worth it. Getting up she attempted to unlatch the window with her elbow then switched to her teeth. It popped open and she sighed, looking down. Carefully she sat in the window and swung a leg around. Taking a deep breathe she jumped. She landed on her sided and whimpered, her shoulder had taken most of the blow. Quietly she glanced around, since it was still light out no one was around. Jen pulled herself up and started running, she only had about an hour or so till sunset. She ran as fast as she could, pausing only for a moment when it felt like her lungs were going to explode. She managed to make it to a road as the sun started to set. There were four SUV's coming from the opposite direction she had run from. Bouncing up and down she attempted to get their attention. All four of them slammed on the breaks, Jen froze in terror again, what if they were vampires too? She fell to her knees, she was too exhausted to run any more and her shoulder was killing her. Jen kneeled there and didn't look up when she heard a car door open and shut. She faugely heard someone running towards her.

"Oh god, Jen? Sweet heart?" She heard Gabriel say and her head snapped back looking up. Screaming against the gag that was still in her mouth she broke down in tears. Gabriel was dressed in all black and he looked so relieved.

"Calm down let me get you untied." He said gently kneeling in front of her. He make quick work of the ones on her wrists and as soon as they were off her arms were limply around him. Gabriel just held onto her well she cried and stroked her back. After she gave up trying to cry any more he gently undid the gag in her mouth. Jen licked her lips but they were painfully dry from having the gag in for so long.

"Lets get you home." Gabriel said picking her up, Jen cried out a little when he touched her should and he growled.

"Your hurt." He snarled and Jen attempted to speak but couldn't, Gabriel got her in the SUV and they took off. Inside the SUV Gabriel covered her up with a blanket and kept her close to warm her. He gave her a bottle of water and watched as she drank all of it.

"Was it Curtis who took you? How badly are you hurt?" He demanded when she was done. Jen nodded a little and snuggled up against him.

"Yeah it was Curtis. My shoulder really hurt, I jumped out a window to get away." She said hoarsely. Gabriel snarled a little and held her tighter, but was careful of her shoulder.

"Sir we have a problem." The driver called back and Gabriel looked forward at him as the car came to a stop. Jen sat up a little and looked forward, there were two other SUV's blocking the road in front of them. And at least 40 men standing around them, Jen turned cold as she recognized one as Curtis.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriel tensed beside her and growled lowly in this throat

Gabriel tensed beside her and growled lowly in this throat. Jen just shrank down in her seat beside him.

"You listen to me Ben; I'm getting out with the others to deal with this. You stay in the truck and keep it running. If any of those bloodsuckers get anywhere close to the door you drive, I don't care if you run me over, you get her out of here." Gabriel barked to the driver who nodded quickly. Gabriel turned to Jen and kissed her softly on the mouth then the forehead.

"I'll be back; if not here I'll meet you at home." He said gently and Jen shook her head reaching to hold onto him, to stop him from going anywhere. Gabriel gently pried her fingers off of him and stepped outside of the SUV. Jen lunged for the door but Ben had locked them.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about it. Although it might be better if you don't look." He said gently and Jen looked outside. There were 40 vamps and only 20 or so werewolves. They were out numbered greatly, and Jen started shaking. The fight that begun was one of the most brutal things she had ever seen, jaws being ripped out, arms and legs broken, there was blood everywhere. The werewolves had turned into wolf form and that seemed to help them a lot, the only problem was Jen had never seen them like that and was terrified. There was one big black one taking on Curtis and she assumed it was Gabriel, they weren't fighting fair either, not that anyone was in the situation. Ben kept his hands on the steering wheel ready to take off if anyone got to close to them. Jen kept her eyes on Gabriel, who was trading blows with Curtis. Suddenly the SUV took off with a scratch and Jen looked around as Ben managed to go around all those fighting, not hitting anyone.

"Hold on, I'm getting you out of here. We've got a doctor waiting for you when we get there." He said as they sped off into the night. Jen turned and watched the fighting for as long as she could. Ben kept a sharp eye out as he drove, back towards the city and into an underground parking lot. He parked the car and 6 men came towards it.

"Don't worry their with us." Ben said to Jen who nodded a little as the door was opened for her.

"Your parents and the doctor are waiting upstairs, do you want to walk?" Ben said coming around to her and Jen took a wobbly step then sighed.

"Don't suppose one of you wants to carry me." She said and Ben picked her up gently. He held her well they went up the elevator and into an apartment Jen had never seen before. There was barely any furniture, except the chairs her parents stood up from when they saw her.

"Oh thank god!" Her mother said coming over and kissing her cheeks, looking her over.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her father demanded and Jen nodded just a little.

"My shoulder, I landed on it." She said softly and Ben shifted her.

"I'm going to take her to the doctors so that she's checked out before Gabriel comes back." He said and her parents nodded a little backing off. Ben carried her into a bedroom that was set up like a high tech doctor's office. There was a huge man in there wearing a white coat.

"Jennifer, I'm Dr. Lowery, I'm so glad your alright." He said gently as Ben put her on the table. Jen nodded a little as Ben stood by the door after closing it.

"Does anything hurt? Bruises, scratches?" Dr. Lowery asked as he helped Jen out of the blanket.

"I jumped from a window, and landed on my shoulder, it really hurts." Jen said and he quickly started checking it out, moving it slightly which really just caused Jen pain every time.

"Looks like you may have dislocated it somewhat. Ben give me a hand." He said and between the two of them they cracked Jens shoulder back into place. Jen cried out loudly as they did and tried not to cry as they lay her down gently.

"I'll give you some pain meds and put that arm in a sling. Does anything else hurt?" Dr. Lowery asked and Jen took a deep breathe hesitating.

"I want you to check if I'm pregnant." She said and Dr. Lowery and Bed exchanged glances.

"Did one of the vampires force themselves on you?" Dr. Lowery asked gently and Jen shook her head.

"No but, he kept mentioning it. I just want to make sure." She said, he nodded and pulled out a hospital gown.

"We'll step out well you put this on. Do you want your mother to come in and help you?" He asked handing it to her and Jen nodded a little. Jen's mother came in a few moments after the men stepped out. Quietly she helped Jen undress and put on the gown.

"We just heard Gabriel was on his way back. He should be here soon." Her mother said and Jen nodded a little.

"Don't tell him what the doctors checking for." Jen said softly, nodding her mother stepped out and the doctor stepped back in.


	19. Chapter 19

Jen lay still on the table as the doctor checked her out

Jen lay still on the table as the doctor checked her out. It was uncomfortable having him down there, and she wasn't at all sure Gabriel would be alright with it even if it was a medical thing. Gently he prodded down there and Jen sighed a little, it was taking longer then she thought it would. After another ten minutes he pulled her down back into place and took off the rubber gloves.

"Your about four weeks along from what I can tell." He said gently and Jen's head swam. Four weeks pregnant, already? Its not like it could be anyone's but Gabriel's but it all seemed to be happening too quickly. Jen started shaking a little and the doctor quickly put a blanket over her.

"It's hard to tell the exact date, or if at this point your fall or you're kidnapping has affected the fetus." He said gently, Jen nodded a little feeling numb.

"I'll get your mother to help you dress; I understand they've brought something clean for you to wear." Dr. Lowery said then went to the door. Jen sat up just a little on the table and was surprised to see Gabriel come in, nearly pushing the doctor over. He had obviously cleaned up after the fight now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Pulling the blanket tighter around her with her good arm Jen looked up at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently, smoothing back her hair a little from her face.

"Much better, he gave me some pain killers and fixed my shoulder." She said softly then sighed a little.

"I'd really like a bath or shower though." She said and Gabriel chuckled a little.

"Good thing I have a giant tub here then. Come on lets get you cleaned up." He said and picked her up from the table. There were more people in the apartment then she remembered and gave a little wave to her parents. Gabriel went into one of the bedrooms and through into the bathroom. After putting her on the counter he turned on the taps, and added bubbles to the water. Turning back to her he gently took the blanket off of her then frowned just a little.

"I thought it was just the shoulder, why are you in a hospital gown?" He asked undoing the strings on it and Jen winced a little knowing she would have to tell him before he guessed it.

"I asked him to check out a few other things." She replied and Gabriel growled a little.

"Where else are you hurt? Did he…do Curtis…?" He started but couldn't finish the sentence.

"No he didn't, although he talked about doing it." Jen said softly and stroked his chest in an attempt to calm him down. Gabriel nodded a little and picked her hand off his chest and kissed her fingers.

"You must be starving, I didn't even think of that. I'll get you in the tub and then go get you some food." He said as if just remembering it. Jen smiled a little as he helped her get the gown off.

"Gabriel" She said and he looked at her before picking her up and putting her in the warm water.

"What is it?" He asked sitting on the edge of the tub and turning the water off.

"I had the doctor check something out…not something I was really expecting, but something I think you'll like to hear." She said and he looked at her curiously.

"I'll take any good news I can right now." He said and Jen smiled a little suddenly very excited to tell him the news.

"He said I was about four weeks along." She said and Gabriel looked confused.

"Four weeks along with what?" He said and Jen laughed a little.

"Four weeks pregnant." She replied and Gabriel jumped up, looking horrified. Not exactly the reaction Jen was expecting and she felt like her heart had dropped through to her stomach.

"You're pregnant? What about the jump from the window?" He said looking at her and Jen bit her lip before replying.

"He's not sure yet if there was any damage." She said and Gabriel went to the door and went out it slamming it behind him. Jen sat in the tub, waiting for him to come back, hoping it was just shock then he would come back all excited. It was her mother that came in with a tray of food.

"Where's Gabriel?" Jen asked her stomach rolling both in fear and hunger from smelling the food.

"He left sweet heart, said he had some things to do and that I should get you to eat then rest." Her mother said and Jen looked down at the bubbles.

"I told him I was pregnant and he just left." She said softly and her mother quickly put down the tray coming over to her. Gently smoothing down her hair, Jen's mother kissed the top of her head.

"He's probably just in shock." She said and Jen looked up at her.

"Did Dad react like that when you told him about me?" She asked and Jens mother just stroked her cheek gently.

"You need to eat, get your strength up." Her mother said reaching for the tray but Jen just felt like dying. For someone who apparently wanted children, Gabriel had run away pretty darn quick.


	20. Chapter 20

Jen got out of the bath and let her mother help her dry off and get dressed

Jen got out of the bath and let her mother help her dry off and get dressed. She was heart broken and exhausted by the time she got into the bedroom and slid under the covers.

"Don't worry sweet heart, just rest and we'll figure this all out in the morning." Her mother said. Jen slept deeply for the next 8 hours not even waking from the nightmares, of Curtis finding her again. When she finally woke up in the morning there were a few voices out in the living room. Getting up she opened the bedroom door and looked out. It was Ben and her parents talking, they seemed to be making plans and they all paused when Jen came up to them.

"Where's Gabriel?" She asked and they all exchanged uneasy looks.

"Gabriel has requested that you stay with your parent's well he sorts a few things out. You'll stay with them until the wedding next week." Ben said and Jen looked at him.

"Considering his reaction to what I told him yesterday, you can tell him there won't be a wedding." She said and her mother shook her head a little.

"Let's just go home we can sort this all out and you can rest." She said.

Jen looked around her room at her parent's house and considering smashing everything. She was no longer hurt by Gabriel's reaction, she was pissed. If he really thought she was going to marry him now he had to be crazy. Spending the rest of the day at home with her parents she started to calm down, both her parents tried hard not to mention the wedding or Gabriel. They talked about news, their friends, new products, the garden anything else but what was really hanging over them. Jen just started to relax fully before dinner when the doorbell rang. Her mother answered it and came back quietly.

"Jennifer there's a delivery for you." She said. Frowning Jen got up and went to the door, there was Ben with an arm load of white lilies.

"Gabriel thought you would like these." He said and Jen shook her head.

"Send them back, I don't want them." She said and shut the door on Ben.

"Let's go have dinner; we're having your favorite." Jen's mom said looping and arm around Jen who smiled just a little.

"Good because I could eat four plates of food right now." She replied. Climbing into bed after dinner, Jen flicked on her TV and channel surfed for a bit, her phone rang and without even thinking she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"So you will answer my calls." Gabriel said and Jen looked away from the TV.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly and Gabriel sighed.

"How are you feeling? Your shoulder? The baby?" He asked and Jen snorted a little.

"Like you really give a shit. Don't call me." She said and was about to hang up when Gabriel exploded.

"Of course I give a shit, I love you and you're carrying our child, you should be home with me where I can make sure you've got everything you need and more. Don't you dare accuse me of not caring!" He snapped at her and Jen's anger boiled over.

"I'm not the one who ran away when he found he was going to be a dad. You left me there; I had no idea if you were coming back or where you were! You're never going to see me again." She yelled back at him and hung up. Trying not to cry she took a sip of water and forced herself to calm down. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths and slowly calmed down. She still wasn't sure if the kidnapping or jumping out of the window had affect the baby and she knew stress wasn't going to help. Getting out of bed she took a deep breathe. She was furious with Gabriel right now; obviously he had given no thought to what his actions meant to her. Even though she had just screamed that she never wanted to see him again, it was what she wanted more then anything in the whole world.


	21. Chapter 21

The day before the wedding was supposed to take place Jen's parents house was full of people all with different things to go

The day before the wedding was supposed to take place Jen's parents house was full of people all with different things to go. Her dressed had been picked up, tables set up outside, tents, flowers being delivered. Jen attempted to tell everyone to go home because there wasn't going to be a wedding. Her mother just brushed it off as nervous around everyone else but she found Jen in her room later in the afternoon.

"Jen you have to stop this. You are getting married tomorrow." Her mother said and Jen glared at her.

"I am not. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to marry him." Jen replied.  
"Well Gabriel's right outside the door waiting to talk to you. Try telling him that." Her mother replied and opened the door. Gabriel stepped in looking at Jen, he was dressed in one of his suits that he looked so damn good in. Jen sighed and got up from the bed to leave.

"Please just hear me out, then if your still mad at me I'll leave, and we'll cancel the wedding." He said gently and Jen hesitated then nodded sitting back down. Her mother left the room after giving Gabriel an encouraging smile.

"I know you're mad at me, and hurt. I understand that, and I don't blame you I handled that badly." He started and Jen crossed her arms.

"I was terrified when I found out you had be taken. I felt like a failure for not protecting you enough in the first place. And then when you were home and safe, you told me you were pregnant. I couldn't handle it knowing that not only had you been taken from me and almost killed but so was our child. I was so mad at myself, I felt so guilty because it was entirely my fault for endangering you and the baby." Gabriel said and Jen could feel the pain and regret in his voice. She sighed a little, it wasn't his fault that she was taken.

"So that's why I reacted why I did. I know it doesn't excuse it, but I wanted you to know why." He said and Jen got up debating what to say, but instead just walked over and hugged Gabriel. He stood motionless for a moment then let out a long breath and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I suppose I should go, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, or so I'm told." He said and Jen smiled a little shaking her head.

"That's only if she's in the dress, its bad luck to see the bride in the wedding dress." She said and looked up at him. Sighing Gabriel held her closer a moment then let her go to run a hand over her stomach.

"How are you feeling? Are you eating enough? Has the wedding stressed you out too much?" He asked in a rush and Jen laughed and kisses him.

"I'm fine, still sick in the mornings and some smells still make me sick but I'm starting to feel better. Besides it's a good thing the weddings tomorrow, at least I won't show too much." She said happily and he smiled at her.

"I've been so worried, your mother was giving me updates but it's not the same as being able to actually be here with you." He said running a hand soothingly down her back.

"Well you're not missing much, puking, running for the bathroom, puking, eating too much, and sleeping. That's kind of about it." She teased him and Gabriel kissed her forehead.

"Well the least I can do is hold your hair back." He murmured, letting her go and following her to the bed. Carefully he tucked her against him and rested his lips on her forehead.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked softly and Jen shrugged a little.

"Totally fine as far as I know. I'm going for the first ultrasound next week. Are you going to come with me?" She asked and Gabriel pulled his head back a bit to look down at her.

"Are you kidding me? The first chance to see our child? I'll be closer to the screen then you are. We'll get them to print out pictures so that I can keep them in my office." He said proudly and Jen couldn't help but laugh.

"You realize that it will probably look like a sea monkey?" She asked him and he grinned.

"Yes, but it's our sea monkey." Gabriel said kissing her.


	22. Chapter 22

Jen didn't sleep well that night, she kept tossing and turning, waking up to go to the bathroom

Jen didn't sleep well that night; she kept tossing and turning, waking up to go to the bathroom. Finally after a few hours she did fall asleep only to have a nightmare, she saw Curtis coming for her, and because she was in her wedding gown she couldn't run away. He caught her and there was nothing she could do, and no one around to help her. Jen woke up and sat straight up in bed, blinking and panting she looked around her room. Everything was still the same, it was still night out and everything was quiet. Sighing she forced herself to take deep breathes to calm down. Hearing foot steps outside in the hall she tensed and shrank back into the bed watching the doorway fearfully. It slowly opened and the soft light from the hall filled the room.

"Jen are you alright?" Gabriel said from the doorway, Jen let out a long breath and relaxed.

"I had a bad dream; did I scream and wake you up?" She asked softly and Gabriel shook his head coming in, shutting the door behind him before making his way to the bed.

"No you didn't scream." He said sitting on the bed; Jen crawled into his lap and immediately felt better.

"If I didn't scream how did you know something was wrong?" She asked and he kissed her temple.

"I could sense it, well smell it rather. When your emotions hit a certain point I can sense them. This time it woke me out of a dead sleep on the other side of the house. What was the dream about?" Gabriel explained and Jen twined her fingers through his.

"Curtis showed up at our wedding and caught me." She said softly not really wanting to go into all the details. Gabriel sighed and kept one arm around her his other shifting so he could place a hand on her stomach.

"He won't show up, it's impossible. Trust me." He said and Jen tilted her head looking at him.

"You killed him?" She asked, the idea frightened her a little but she couldn't help but feel relieved as Gabriel nodded slowly.

"I couldn't think of any reason to let him live, other then the fact that he hadn't killed you. But I couldn't risk him coming back for you again." He said and Jen nodded a little.

"Go back to sleep, you have a long day a head of you tomorrow." He said gently placing her back on the bed and tucking her in. He kissed her mouth softly then her stomach. Jen hesitated a little then sat up a bit.

"Don't go." She said softly, almost a plea. Gabriel paused at the door and glanced back at her. He let go of the door handle and came back to the bed sliding under the covers beside her. Jen snuggled up against him and he grinned.

"I miss having you with me in bed; it's hard to sleep without you." He said softly and Jen smiled a little.

"Go to sleep, I'll be gone before you have to get up, just in case your mother gets all pissy about us sleeping together the night before the wedding." Gabriel smirked at her and Jen laughed a little.

"I'm already pregnant it's not like I'm preserving my virginity until the honeymoon." She teased him and Gabriel smirked then kissed her forehead.

"Sleep sweetheart." He said softly but in a some what ordering tone. Jen figured it wasn't going to do any good to argue with him and closed her eyes.

Waking the next morning Jen just burrowed into the covers more and reached for Gabriel, her hand just hit more covers. Sighing she opened her eyes remembering he said he would be gone before she woke up. Her bedroom door opened and her mother came in.

"Good morning! Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you have a shower then we'll get you fed and start getting ready." Her mother said and Jen smiled a little. Starting to climb out of bed she paused as a wave of dizziness came over her. Sitting back down she closed her eyes.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Her mother asked and Jen just shook her head a little.

"Head rush, I just stood up to fast that's all." She brushed off the feeling and got up.

"I'll get in the shower, and then come down stairs." She said and her mother smiled patting her cheek.

"I'm so glad you and Gabriel worked things out. You make a beautiful couple. I just want you to be happy, you know that right? Despite all of this, I just want you to be happy." Jen's mother said tearfully and Jen smiled at her.

"I will be." She replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Jen took a deep breathe and let it out slowly

Jen took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. Pretty much everything was done, she was dressed in her wedding gown, hair and make up completed and everyone was downstairs either getting into their seats or about to. Amazingly Jen didn't feel nervous at all, she just wanted it done with, after everything that had happened she just wanted to run down the aisle, promise to love Gabriel forever (which wouldn't be hard) and be married. Of course everyone that came wouldn't be too pleased if it all happened that fast. Sighing she paced by the window waiting for her father to come get her and take her downstairs. He came into the room looking pretty proud and grinned at her.

"Well what do you think? I haven't worn this tux in ten years." He said and Jen laughed looking him over.

"You look great dad, is everything ready?" She asked and he nodded holding his arm out to her.

"Everything's going perfectly we're just waiting for you." Jen's father said as he took her downstairs. Jen walked down the aisle with her father, smiling softly at people she knew, and glancing up to Gabriel who just grinned at her. Smiling she tried not to run up the aisle to him. Being close to him was all she seemed to want to do. Finally her father placed her hands in Gabriel's and they took their vows. Gabriel spoke firmly and squeezed her hands when she spoke hers, her voice waving a little as she tried not to cry. Jen never expected to cry during her wedding, she was blaming it on the pregnancy hormones.

"You may kiss the bride." The Justice of the Peace said and Jen turned to face Gabriel as he grinned then leaned down and kissed her, not even a second into the kiss Jen pulled away as a wave of pain went through her, and she let out a loud cry of pain. Gabriel grabbed her arms as she grabbed for her stomach and her knees buckled.

"Jen, what's wrong? What's happening?" Gabriel demanded and Jen couldn't answer him the pain was so bad. He picked her up in his arms and ran down the aisle.

"Someone send up a doctor!" He called over his shoulder to the shocked guests who sat there not knowing what to do. Inside Gabriel took the stairs two at a time until he reached Jen's bedroom and lay her down.

"Can you talk? Where does it hurt?" He asked smoothing her hair back from her face. Jen tried not to cry and just held her hands on her stomach.

"The baby, there's something wrong." She managed to gasp out and Gabriel turned pale.

"Just breathe Jen the doctor will be here soon." He said and undid her gown so that she could breathe easier. Jen stared up at the ceiling as the pain started to fade, blinking she started to sit up.

"No please, just stay laying down, just relax." Gabriel said putting his hands on her shoulders as the bedroom door opened.

"What happened?" Dr. Lowery said coming in and putting his bag down next to the bed.

"I'm not sure it just hurt so badly, I couldn't breathe." Jen tried to explain as he felt her neck then check her pulse looking at his watch.

"Your heart rates a bit high. I want you out of this gown so that I can look at you properly." He said glancing to Gabriel who nodded and quickly helped Jen out of the gown. Her underwear and slip had blood on them.

"No!" Jen said and started to cry Gabriel just took her hand and stared at the blood.

"Has she miscarried?" He asked and Dr. Lowery pulled on some gloves.

"Just relax until I've had a look, its possible you haven't lost it yet." He said and Gabriel looked up at Jen.

"Breathe with me come on you can do this." He said and Jen forced herself to breathe with him well the doctor checked her out. Gabriel didn't look away from her face once.

"Gabriel…what if…" Jen started to say and he shook his head.

"Not a word until he's finished." He said and kissed her forehead.

"You haven't lost it. I want to get an ultrasound done to see what's going on, but its not a miscarriage." Dr. Lowery said and both Jen and Gabriel sighed.

"Let's get her to the hospital then." Dr. Lowery said taking off the gloves.


	24. Chapter 24

Ooooo thought I was just going to finish it with the wedding did you

Ooooo thought I was just going to finish it with the wedding didn't you. Nah thought I'd do one more chapter to wrap it up!

Jen lay in the hospital bed and watched Gabriel pace, still in his tux. There was no more pain and the bleeding seemed to have stopped but she wanted to be checked out anyways. She let out a long breathe and Gabriel jumped to her side.

"Does it hurt again?" He asked taking her hand and Jen couldn't help but smile at him a little.

"No, I'm just nervous and tired." She assured him and Gabriel kissed her fingers.

"I'm being over baring, I'm sorry it's just…I'm a wreck right now. I just need to know that you two are alright." He explained and Jen nodded a little.

"I know me too. I just don't have the energy to jump like you do. But hey at least we're missing out on the wedding party; I don't think I knew more then ten people there." She teased him and Gabriel kissed her softly.

"I'd rather be taking off for our honeymoon right now instead." He said. They both looked up as the doctor came in looking over a chart.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I'm sure your both anxious to know what's going on." He said sitting down in a chair across from them.

"Is everything alright?" Gabriel asked and the Doctor looked at them both.

"Its what we call a partial placental abruption. Basically the placenta has somewhat moved away from the uterus. I'm going to recommend bed rest and that you see your doctor every two weeks to make sure it doesn't separate anymore then it has. So far the fetus and mother are fine, what you felt should hopefully be the end of it." He explained and both of them sighed in relief.

"Guess that means no honeymoon." Jen mumbled and Gabriel kissed her hand then walked to the door with the doctor getting a few more details. Jen laid back and waited for him.

"Well, we'll still go on a honeymoon; it just means it will have to be closer to home and no flying." Gabriel said sitting back down.

"I just want to go home right now, just you and me maybe a movie." Jen said and Gabriel smiled.

"That sounds good, maybe some take out because I'm in no mood to cook and you're staying in bed." He said.

Two hours later tucked snuggly into bed with take out on her lap Jen thought about the month or so. Who knew it would all work out like it had. She was head over heels with a man who loved her back. It was the best thing she had ever felt, being in love with someone and really feeling like he loved her back. She had survived being kidnapped, the wedding and here she was, pregnant and waiting for her husband to get out of the shower. Lost in her thoughts Jen didn't hear the water turn off or Gabriel come into the room just with a towel wrapped around his hips. Shaking his head and body he sprayed her with water. Laughing she grabbed hold of the towel and pulled it off of him.

"Too bad you already knocked me up; otherwise I might be tempted to let you try again." She teased and Gabriel looked at her.

"Oh I'm very sure there will be lots of trying again."


End file.
